Pequeños Problemas
by Writer65
Summary: Secuela de BODA, un one-shot sobre el embarazo de Penny. Mal Summary. No llamas, solo criticas moderadas.


**Secuela de Boda, antes de empezar, agradezco a anónimo quien me dio la idea para este fic (espero que te guste) y a alexander2018 por su continuo apoyo, también a Xxx por su comentario en mi one-shot anterior e igualmente a Guest.**

**Espero que este les guste y vamos a empezar:**

Ya había pasado un año desde la boda de Penny y Sherman, y ahora la feliz pareja estaba viviendo en París, en una casa que había sido regalo del señor Peabody, ahora Sherman daba clases en una prestigiosa escuela y Penny continuaba con su trabajo como diseñadora de modas.

Un día, Penny estaba revisando algunos diseños y tomaba una taza de café en el balcón, era un día soleado y Sherman ya estaba por regresar del trabajo, últimamente había tratado de distraerse con el trabajo, pero sabía que tendría que decirle a Sherman, aunque no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, jamás se habían planteado esa cuestión.

Penny tenía miedo de que Sherman pudiera reaccionar mal ante la noticia, pero, la amaba, y de seguro la apoyaría en todo, además, era un gran paso para ellos.

Por lo que Penny estaba armada de valor y preparada para decírselo.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y Penny dejo el catalogo, bajo las escaleras y recibió a su esposo.

-Hola cariño, ¿Qué tal tu día?-dijo besándolo en la mejilla.

-Bien, aunque estoy algo exhausto-respondió Sherman dándole un beso en la mejilla también-Los niños de hoy son un lio.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, es casi imposible controlarlos-prosiguió Sherman mientras conducía a Penny a la sala, ahí se sentaron en el sofá-Solo como dos o tres alumnos me hacen caso y entregan trabajos, todos los demás-su silencio lo decía todo.

-Vaya, bueno, tal vez debiste pensarlo antes de escoger secundaria.

-Sí, ya se lo mucho que te gusta decir te lo dije-respondió Sherman frotando su nariz con la de su esposa.

-¡Hey!-contesto Penny riendo, y empujándolo juguetonamente para el otro lado del sofá.

-¿Chica ruda eh?-Sherman la tomo del brazo y la acerco a él, luego comenzó a hacerle cosquillas-¿Qué tal esto?

-¡No! ¡Sherman Peabody! ¡Detente ahora mismo o yo!-pero era muy tarde, Penny estaba muerta de la risa-¡Me rindo!

Sherman la dejo libre, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Penny estaba lista para contraatacar, pero de repente sintió nauseas, se llevó una mano a la boca y corrió para el baño, por suerte la puerta estaba abierta, de lo contrario, Penny hubiera vaciado todo el contenido de su estómago en su zapatos. Pero logro vaciarlo en el escusado, cuando estuvo segura de haber terminado, se levantó, pero luego se sentó en el suelo. Sherman estaba en la puerta, se sentó a su lado.

-Penny, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, pero, Sherman, hay algo que debes saber.

-¿Qué?

-Sherman-tomo mucho aire-Estoy embarazada.

No hubo respuesta, Sherman solo abrió mucho los ojos, estaba realmente sorprendido.

-Tres semanas-dijo Penny como si hubiera leído el pensamiento de Sherman.

-Bueno-contesto Sherman poniendo una mano en el estómago de Penny, sonreía-Vamos hacer padres-estaba muy feliz, abrazo a su esposa.

-Sherman-Penny contesto al abrazo-Estoy muy feliz de que, estés feliz.

-Penny, no me había sentido tan feliz desde el día en que aceptaste ser mi esposa.

-Oh, Sherman, ¡vamos a ser una familia!

-Lo sé-dijo abrazándola más fuerte.

Y pese al olor, la feliz pareja paso uno de los mejores momentos en su vida.

…

Habían ido al ginecólogo para que Penny pudiera hacerse unos análisis y comprobar que todo estuviera bien.

-Bien, todo en orden-dijo el doctor-Estoy seguro que será un embarazo normal, creo que estarás dando a luz a mediados de marzo, no hay problemas en la compatibilidad de sangre. Todo indica que será un niño o niña saludable.

Penny y Sherman estaban tomados de las manos, muy felices por la noticia.

-Ahora, necesitamos que en agosto vuelvas para hacer los exámenes necesarios, y que sigas estas indicaciones, nada de bebidas alcohólicas.

-Eso será un problema doctor-dijo Sherman, en respuesta, recibió un golpe en el estómago por parte de su esposa. El doctor solo rodo los ojos y continúo.

-No puedes fumar, nada de drogas ilegales, dile adiós a la comida chatarra, solo toma los medicamentos que te indiquemos, descansa, haz ejercicio y come alimentos saludables.

-¿Es todo?-Penny.

-Sí, espero que todo salga bien y cualquier cosa, no duden en darse una vuelta.

-Muchas gracias doctor-contesto Sherman mientras le daba la mano.

-Ha sido un placer, y muchas felicidades.

…

La pareja ya estaba en su coche, rumbo a su casa.

-¿Crees que será fácil?-Sherman.

-Por supuesto, después de todo, yo soy la fuerte de nosotros ¿no es así?

-¿Nunca cambiaras esa actitud tuya?

-No-contesto sonriendo, Sherman también sonrió, esa era su Penny, la que siempre amaría.

…

Después de la visita al ginecólogo, les avisaron a sus padres la notica.

Todos estaban muy felices por ellos y prometieron visitarlos pronto, pero no hubieran imaginado que el señor Peabody llegaría tan solo unos días después.

-Papa, ¿Qué haces aquí? No es que no me guste verte, pero pensé que…

El señor Peabody estaba frente a la puerta de la casa de su hijo.

-Sherman, como ya sabes, estoy haciéndome viejo, ya no soy el perro que solía ser, pero si de algo estoy seguro, es que apoyare a mi hijo hasta mi último aliento, y ahora sabiendo que será abuelo, quiero ayudar en todo lo que pueda.

Sherman abrazo mucho a su padre, el mejor del mundo, aunque no estaba seguro de como Penny reaccionaria. Por suerte, ella no tenía ningún problema en que el perro más inteligente del mundo los ayudara, ella admiraba mucho a su suegro desde que era una niña, además, a veces se seguía sintiendo culpable por ser, en un principio, un dolor de cabeza para padre e hijo, aunque ambos le habían dicho como mil veces que la perdonaban.

Y así fue como Peabody se quedaba en la casa, ayudaba en los labores del hogar, le estableció una dieta a Penny, les enseño a ambos ejercicios muy buenos que realizaban adecuadamente, y atendía a la esposa de su hijo con mucha dedicación.

-Señor Peabody, no tiene por qué hacer esto.

-Claro que debo mi querida, es mi labor.

-Quiero agradecerle-dijo Penny mientras preparaban la cena-Usted crio a Sherman y, hizo un gran hombre, no puedo creer que al principio haya pensado que…

-Penny, el pasado es el pasado, sé que tú y Sherman son muy felices juntos, lo que importa es el ahora, y sé que, serás una madre maravillosa-dijo besándola en la mano.

-Oh-Penny abrazo al señor Peabody con lágrimas en los ojos-Lo amo.

-Yo también querida-dijo abrazándola.

…

Y así pasaron los meses, hasta que por fin.

Sherman recibió una llamada al trabajo.

-Sherman-era Patty, quien había llegado junto con Paul unas semanas atrás-Penny está dando a luz.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sherman dijo que estaba en camino, colgó y fue hablar con el director.

-Tengo que irme, mi esposa está dando a luz.

El director asintió con la cabeza.

Sherman corrió para el estacionamiento, pero antes de poder subir a su coche, escucho que lo llamaban por su nombre, venía de su salón de clases.

Fijo su mirada y vio que sobre la ventana, sus alumnos habían colocado un letrero en el que se leía:

"_Muchas felicidades profe"_

Sherman sonrió ante el gesto de amabilidad y les agradeció, luego se metió a su vehículo y manejo hasta el hospital.

…

En la sala de espera, estaban Paul, Patty y el señor Peabody. Sherman llego y los vio a todos.

Patty fue la primera en acercarse a él.

-Sherman, entra rápido.

Una enfermera se le acercó a él y le entrego un uniforme de hospital, luego le indico que la siguiera y el obedeció. Cuando llegaron a la sala de partos, Sherman vio que Penny estaba gimiendo, sudando y sangrando, la escena era muy intensa, pero Sherman no tuvo miedo, se acercó a ella y la tomo de la mano.

-Penny, estoy aquí querida, estoy aquí.

-Sherman-contesto casi sin fuerza-Quiero dormir, ya no puedo-estaba llorando.

-Sí, sí, claro que puedes, tu eres la fuerte entre nosotros ¿recuerdas?

El comentario hizo sonreír a Penny, pero luego vino otra contracción y Penny volvió aullar de dolor.

-Resiste Penny, ya casi acaba.

-¡Puje!-dijo una enfermera, Penny estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo.

"_Vamos, tienes que hacerlo, por ti, por Sherman, y por ellos" _se dijo Penny a sí misma.

Los minutos siguientes pasaron muy lentos para ambos, estuvieron llenos de dolor y sufrimiento, pero al final.

Se escucharon dos gritos penetrantes y enojados.

-Han tenido gemelos, niño y niña.

Sherman soltó por un momento a Penny y desapareció, luego regreso con dos bebes recién nacidos en sus brazos, envueltos en tela azul y cubiertos de la cara con una sustancia blanca y sangre.

Tanto Penny como Sherman tenían lágrimas en sus ojos, y ninguno podía apartar la mirada de los recién nacidos, quienes aún estaban llorando.

-Sherman-Penny-Son hermosos.

-Sí, y son nuestros hijos.

Los dos sonrieron y Sherman se acercó a Penny.

-¿Cómo los llamaremos?-pregunto Sherman.

-Bueno, estaba pensando en Vanessa, y para el niño, tú decide.

-Leonardo-contesto, luego beso las cabezas de sus dos hijos.

Ahora eran una familia feliz.

…

Afuera, todos estaban muy nerviosos por saber la noticia, por fin salió el médico.

-¿Cómo están?-preguntó Paul.

-Su hija está bien, dio a luz a dos saludables bebes, un niño y una niña.

-¡Gemelos!-exclamo entusiasmada Patty.

-Es una excelente noticia-señor Peabody-No puedo esperar para ver a mis nietos.

-Bueno, no tomara mucho-respondió el medico sonriendo.

**Ahí lo tienen, dejen review, pero recuerden, solo críticas moderadas.**

**Bye.**


End file.
